Blaine and Mike's Movie Night
by Zavocado
Summary: When Blaine admits to Mike that he feels like he's intruding by always going to Kurt's Friday night family dinners, Mike suggests they having a movie night every other week for some bonding time. Drabble series. Bike Chanderson friendship. Klaine, Tike.
1. When Strangers Aren't So Strange

**A/N: So I first posted this on tumblr maybe a month ago and decided to continue it as a verse/ series. It's basically going to consist of a bunch of one- shots and drabbles about Blaine and Mike's tradition of watching a movie on Friday nights. They started it in Season 3 becuase Kurt has his Friday night dinners with his family and Blaine doesn't always want to be over at the Hudmels because he feels like he's intruding. So Mike suggests they have a movie night every other Friday. Kurt or Tina, something both, come over after or during the movies. This verse will span from Season 3 up through their college years and once they're married with children. These one- shots aren't going in a chronological order.**

**First up is a horror/suspence movie, _The Strangers_.**

**Blaine and Mike's Movie Night **

When Strangers Aren't So Strange

"All right, let's do this before I change my mind," Mike said nervously, falling back on the couch next to Blaine and offering him the bowl of popcorn.

"Agreed," Blaine said, fishing the DVD player remote out of the remote basket on the end table and hitting play.

The DVD menu for _The Strangers_ faded off the screen as the movie started playing. At first the two boys were talking and laughing and commenting on how lame the movie was, but when the first knock echoed against the door on the screen, Blaine curled his knees into his chest and Mike's arm looped through his and tugged him closer.

"Oh, god," Mike whispered in terror. "Don't answer the door. Are you stupid? This is how it always starts."

And, really, Blaine thought as him and Mike trembled together, someone needed to come up with a better premise for how to begin a horror movie. When the next knock rattled around the house and the door was thrown open on the screen, they both squealed and the popcorn bowl went flying into the air.

"Get out! Get out! You're all going to die!" Blaine wailed at the television, as Mike threw his arms around Blaine's shoulders and hugged him tight.

"I don't wanna watch," Mike whimpered. "This was a terrible idea, we're so st– "

From down the hall the sound of a heavy fist knocking against the door reached their ears. A strangled, high- pitched whine started up in the back of Blaine's throat as the woman on screen hid in her pantry.

"It's because we're home, Mike," Blaine choked out. "They saw us check out the movie, and followed us and they _know_ we're home– "

"But I'm not even home!" Mike replied in anguish. He made a move to grab the lamp on the end table, but Blaine knocked his hand away.

"My dad will _kill_ me if that gets broken," Blaine told him, tucking himself into Mike's side more when another knock greeted their ears. It was louder this time, and much angrier. At least it sounded that way to Blaine.

"We've got to hide," Mike said suddenly, stumbling to his feet.

"But that's what gets you _killed_," Blaine snapped at him, but then a fist smacked against the window across the room and he screamed and grabbed the blanket they'd had wrapped around their feet and darted down the hall. They made more noise than a herd of stampeding elephants as raced into the coat closet and slammed the door shut. He dropped to the floor and Mike curled up around him and tossed the blanket over their heads.

"Oh, god, we're gonna die," Blaine sobbed. "I've only been having sex for a month and I'm going to die."

Mike pressed his face into his shoulder and trembled. "Me and Tina still haven't finished the Karma Sutra, how will I ever know what's my favorite position?"

"Kurt and me haven't even gotten to that yet!" Blaine wailed.

They looked at each other suddenly and flung their arms around each other's necks. A hysterical round of apologies echoed around the little closet and suddenly the fist that had been at the window was knocking against the closet door.

They both screamed shrilly and Blaine jumped into Mike's lap and yanked him close as the door was pulled open and the blanket was ripped off of them.

"Kill me instead!" they both bellowed.

"Mike deserves to live!"

"No, Blaine does! Kill me in– "

"You are both _idiots_," Kurt said bluntly. His eyes dropped to stare at Blaine curled up in Mike's lap and he raised an elegant eyebrow at the pair. "Is there something I should be worried about or are you two in running for bromance of the century?"


	2. A Bike to Remember

**A/N: Second up is **_** A Walk to Remember.**_** This drabble is set in December 2031. Both Tike and Klaine are married with children.**

**Tina and Mike have fraternal twin boys, Aidan and Kaden, who are 12.**

**Kurt and Blaine have four children.**

**Riley and Oliver are fraternal twins via a surrogate, age 7. Like Rachel's dads they mised their sperm together and "got lucky" basically, when one boy was genetically each of theirs.**

**Cameron is 5 and adopted. He was adopted a little over a year ago at this point in their lives.**

**Lyra, their youngest and only daughter, is 2. She is biologically Kurt's daughter and looks a lot like him except for the dark, curly hair.**

**Blaine and Mike's Movie Night**

A Bike to Remember

"Up, Daddy! Up!"

Kurt sighed and smiled down at Lyra as she tugged on his pants leg again. "Sweetheart, just let me get Cameron out– "

"No! Up, _up!_" Lyra insisted adamantly, yanking enough to pull his pants down. Ever since she started this phase both him and Blaine had realized that having a belt collection was a terrific idea. Especially after she pants- ed Blaine at the grocery store last month.

"Here, I'll unbuckle him," Tina told him as she ushered her own two boys over towards the house. Cameron wailed loudly from the inside of the Navigator where he was still hopelessly trapped in his car seat.

"Thanks," Kurt said in relief, because the absolute last thing he wanted right now was both Lyra and Cameron to start screaming at him. They'd had enough fun wearing him out at the mall all afternoon. Once Riley and Oliver, their eight year old twins, were added to mix he'd been ready to start ripping his hair out and gagging himself with it to muffle his screams. As soon as he thought their names the twins rounded the back of his car. Oliver vaulted over the fence just as Riley rolled towards him on his skateboard and did a – what did he call it? An olsen? No, an _ollie_. That was it – on his skateboard. They toppled over the top and crashed to the ground on the other side in a tangled, angry heap. Tina's two boys snorted with laughter from the front stoop.

" _Ouch_! That's my _face_!"

" Get off my skateboard, Oliver!"

Lyra whimpered down by his knees and he scooped her up as Tina leaned into the backseat to help Cameron out. As Lyra's thick, dark curly head dropped onto his shoulder he passed through the gate and glared down at his oldest sons. He was definitely going to have to talk to Blaine about taking down that fence.

"Guys, stop it now. How many times have I told you two to _stop running_ since we left this morning?" Kurt scolded in exasperation. God, he hated Blaine and Mike's Movie Nights sometimes. It either left him and Tina with all of their little angelic monsters, or meant they came home to find Blaine, Mike, and all of the kids wearing Jedi robes or tinfoil hats.

"Twenty- three," Oliver answered promptly, his green eyes flashing as Riley rolled off of him with a rough shove.

"Twenty- four," Riley countered, sitting up on his knees and placing his hands on his hips. "You didn't count that one."

Oliver looked thoughtful for a moment, and it struck Kurt just how much the boy looked like himself sometimes. If it hadn't been for the green eyes and stronger jaw he could have easily passed as his clone. Both Riley and Oliver had their surrogate mother's green eyes, though by some miracle Riley looked as much like Blaine as Oliver looked like him. He was even starting to think Riley's curls would end up as dark as Blaine's hair before long. Six months ago it had been white blond, but now it was steadily turning to brown.

"Hmm, nice catch," Oliver conceded, and Kurt closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. One second they were fighting that two hyenas caged together and the next they were curled up together like a couple of sleepy kittens.

Kurt headed up the porch to where Aidan and Kaden were waiting to be let in as Riley and Oliver helped each other up. Tina's boys were twelve now, and much more mature than any of his children so far. How they had both ended up with a set of fraternal twin boys was something Tina and him had never figured out, but they blamed their husbands for it every chance they got.

Just as Kurt managed to unlock the door Cameron zoomed past his legs and hit the door running. It slammed back against the wall as he disappeared down the hall and into the family room.

"I don't know how you two do it," Tina said from behind him, arms now full of their shopping bags. "I thought Aidan and Kaden were bad at that age, but they always got along well."

"I blame Blaine," Kurt replied. "Having children was his idea. I don't know why I let him talk me into it."

"It's because I'm pretty, Daddy!" Lyra declared brightly, and rather loudly right into his ear. Kurt winced at the high- pitched voice, but his heart melt as he catch her eyes – his own blue eyes – looking at him.

"Pretty? I don't think so," Kurt told her with a smile, and Lyra's face fell for a moment until he continued. "The most beautiful little girl in the world is what I was thinking."

A huge grin broke across her chubby cheeks and he was just about to say something else to Tina when Cameron screamed.

"DADDY! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH PAPA AND UNCLE MIKE!"

Kurt had barely taken two steps when both sets of twins barreled past them and into the family room. He swayed dangerously and growled in aggravation. If he didn't get a day to himself tomorrow, then, December or not, Blaine was going to spend the next month sleeping on the back porch.

Tina rushed after him down the hallway and as they stepped into the room he caught the end of what Aidan was saying.

" Is this some sort of weird Asian cult thing?" he whispered to the other boys, leaning over the couch and staring at where Blaine and Mike were curled around each other and sobbing. Several boxes of tissues were set up on the coffee table and on the screen _A Walk to Remember_ was playing.

"God, I hope it is," Oliver said suddenly, peering over the arm of the couch at the two men wiping each other's noses and mouthing the words as the characters spoke. "I don't have any Asian genes from Papa. I'm totally safe."

Riley looked horrified at the Aidan's suggested and jerked backwards in alarm as a loud, whistling whine started up from one of the men. He turned to stare at Kurt with a furious look. "Now do you see why I wanted your genes. _This_," he waved his hands at Blaine and Mike "is what I have to look forward to." He stared forlornly at the men and sighed in defend. "God, I hate genetics."

"At least you're only half- Asian," Kaden told him.

Tina finally piped up next to him. "You two might as well be, too, if this _is_ some Asian gene thing because you most certainly didn't get it from me."

A flash of memory entered Kurt's mind at her words. Tina singing to Mike in front of the Glee Club their Junior year...

"Is that why you broke down sobbing on Valentine's Day our Junior year when you were sobbing – I mean, singing?"

Tina glared at him and he tilted his head and gave her a snarky look. From the couch, Blaine and Mike both hiccupped loudly as the boy on the television directed the girl to place her feet at two spots on the roadway.

_"Now you're in–_ "

"Two places at _once!_" Blaine and Mike wailed out between gasping sobs. The high- pitched whine started up again, as they clung to each other, and this time Kurt was certain that it was Blaine making the noise that reminded him of a tea kettle.

As the sobs steadily grew in volume, Aidan shot his mother a look of deepest betrayal. "I never want to be Asian again," he said flatly.

"What do you boys say to eating out instead?" Kurt asked on inspiration. He may not want to have to deal with half a dozen rambunctious children for another few hours, but he didn't think he could stand the wailing sobs echoing around the house either.

The boys and Lyra all shouted out their agreement and Kurt watched them stampede back down the hallway to the front door. He took one final glance of Blaine sliding into Mike's lap and curling himself around the other man's neck as they sobbed together before Tina dragged him back out into the hallway after the pack of boys.

"Remind me again why we married them?" he asked her as they closed the front door behind themselves.

"Because not all of the things they say about Asian men are true," Tina said with a little, saucy wink, and he knew what she was referring to, but the boys words just now still resonated in his mind.

The sight of Blaine and Mike sobbing on the couch together flashed through his mind once more, as he replied under his breath, "Depends on the rumor... "


End file.
